heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Sacrifice/Gallery
Gallery Images Stephen Hart Sacrifice.png|Stephen Hart sacrifice himself giving to devour by predators to save others. Matoro's Sacrifice.png|Matoro's sacrifice his own life to bring Mata Nui back to life. File:Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|King Harold sacrificing himself to save Shrek and Princess Fiona from Fairy Godmother. Schermafbeelding_2013-03-02_om_02.05.54.png|Leatherhead sacrificing himself and jumped into the Kraang's portal closing it. Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone.png|Sunset Shimmer sacrifices herself to saving her friends from Memory Stone's power. Obi-Wan's_death_by_Darth_Vader.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi sacrifices himself by letting kill him after telling him that he can't win as if he strikes him down he shall become more powerful than he can possibly imagine. Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker sacrificing his life to save his son Luke from the vile Darth Sidious. Gianty.jpg|The Iron Giant deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save Rockwell. Anna sacrificing herself to save Elsa.png|Anna sacrificing herself to save her sister from the evil Prince Hans. Baymax's Noble Choice.jpg|Baymax sacrificing himself to get Hiro and Abigail to safety before the portal destroys itself. Bing Bong fading.jpg|Bing Bong sacrificing his existence in order for Joy to make it back to headquarters. File:Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9084.jpg|Dru sacrificing his life to the city, and Gru from Balthazar Bratt, Clive and his giant mech from destroying Hollywood. Transformers-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-16367.jpg|Jetfire sacrifices himself by tearing out his spark in order for Optimus Prime to use his parts to defeat The Fallen. Kevin Flynn sacrificing.jpg|Kevin Flynn sacrificing his own life to defeat Clu 2. Sora's_Sacrifice_02_KH.png|Sora stabbing himself with Ansem's Keyblade in order to release Kairi and the rest of the princesses' hearts. Piccolo's Decision.jpg|Piccolo deciding to stay on Earth and die in order to permanently destroy the Black-Star Dragonballs. GokuSacrifice.Ep.188.png|Goku deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save the Earth. Alister's sacrificing.jpg|Alister sacrificing by pushing switch to save Ratchet and The Great Clock from out of control. womderwoman-movie-screencaps.com-14399.jpg|Steve Trevor sacrificing himself in the process while he pilots the bomber carrying the gas to a safe altitude and detonates it. Betadron's sacrifice.JPG|Betadron sacrificing himself to escape from the portal in order to stop Mechtavius Destroyer from getting on Volcano Island. Blue_Eyes_Shining_Dragon.jpg|Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon sacrificing himself to kill Anubis in order to save the world from cataclysm. Private-sacrifice.png|Private sacrificing himself to save the penguins with his immeasurable cuteness. ash-turned-to-stone-fb.jpg|Ash Ketchum having sacrificed his own life to end the battle and save the Pokémon, dies as he is hit by Mew and Mewtwo's attacks, and his lifeless body freezes to stone, and Pikachu proceeds to mourn and revive him. DOTM3 skids dies.jpg|Skids taking a shot of Comic Rust fired by Sentinel Prime that was meant for Bumblebee. Twilight and Storm King swept into the storm MLPTM.png|Twilight sacrificing herself to save her friends from the Storm King Tempest Shadow dives toward the Storm King MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow sacrifices to save the Mane Six from The Storm King. Monster_Buddies_animated.gif|Mother Centipeetle's sacrificing herself for Steven. TheOnesDaughterDeath-AOM.png|The Daughter sacrifices herself to protect the Father from the Son. nuxsacrifice.png|Nux crashes the War Rig to close off the pass and kill Rictus. EndgamePart2-Prowlsmiles.jpg|Prowl bids farewell to a horrified Jazz as he sacrifices his spark to reconstruct the AllSpark, having now understood his mentor Yoketron's dying words. Ace_saves_Luffy_from_Akainu.png|Ace sacrificing himself to save Luffy from Akainu's punch. The_Fall_NNNNNOOOOOOO.jpg|Optimus Primal sacrificing himself to destroy Megatron and reformat Cybertron into an technorangic planet. Korso's sacrifice.png|Korso sacrificing himself to get the TITAN operational and destroy the Drej. Eric Cole's sacrifice.png|Captain Earl Cole sacrificing himself to kill the alpha Skull Crawler/Ramarak. The_Shadow_War!_(11).jpg|Lena seemingly killing by Magica to save Webby. File:Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_TV_spot_-_Ghidorah_-_00017.jpg|Dr. Ishiro Serizawa’s final moments before sacrificing himself to revive Godzilla by manually detonating a weapon. File:Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_TV_spot_-_Beautiful_-_00006.jpg|Mothra sacrificing herself to save Godzilla from from being killed by King Ghidorah thus transferring her energy to him. File:Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_TV_spot_-_Intimidation_-_0011.jpg|Emma Russell sacrificing herself which gave Madison and Mark time to escape and Godzilla to heal by using the ORCA to lure King Ghidorah away. MaisieMac and the Loch Ness Monster2.png|Maisie MacKenzie covering her ears from hearing what's coming from somebody else and falls out of bed. Terra sacrifice.jpg|Terra sacrifices herself in order to stop the lava, save Jump City and save her friends. Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Episode_8_(1034).png|Tuxedo Mask sacrifices himself to shield Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi from Kunzite's attack. Time Stop.png|Sailor Pluto sacrifices herself to use Time Stop to stop Prince Demande from destroying everything and everyone in both eras. Toaster-crushed.jpg|Toaster tossed himself into the gears to stop the trash compactor. BoBoiBoy_ditembak_untuk_menyelamatkan_Cattus.png|BoBoiBoy sacrifice himself to save Cattus from getting shot by Adu Du. Starscream's Sacrifice.jpg|Starscream sacrifices himself to activate the Talisman so that it could burn its way to Unicron's core. Mirage Mew's sacrifice.png|Mirage Mew absorbed into the Pokémon Mirage System when Pikachu destroyed the Mirage Mewtwo. King_Triton_gives_in.jpg|Triton sacrifices himself by signed a contract to let her daughter, Ariel defeat Ursula. Siegfried's_Sacrifice.jpg|Siegfried's Noble sacrifice, about to obtain Soul Calibur in an attempt to stop Nightmare once and for all]] HoldoKamikaze.jpg|Amilyn Holdo sacrifices as she jumps into hyperspace by slicing Mega-Class destroyer in half and destroying twenty Star Destroyers. Gurgi's Sacrifice.jpg|Gurgi sacrificing himself to stop the Black Cauldron's power and buy Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur some time to escape the Horned King's castle safely. kari hostage.jpg|Kari gives herself up to Myotismon's goons, so they could stop hurting her friends. Future_Lucy_Saves_Present_Lucy.png|X798 Lucy sacrifices herself to save X791 Lucy from X798 Rogue's attack. WeAreGroot-Tears-GOTG.png|Groot sacrifices himself for the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Quicksilver_death.jpg|Quicksilver sacrificed his own life to save Hawkeye and a civilian boy Costel. File:Guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-14097.jpg|Yondu Udonta sacrificing himself to save Peter Quill/Star-Lord from Ego's death and the destruction of his Planet. Black_Widow's_Death.png|Black Widow sacrifices herself by jumping off of the cliff to her death for Hawkeye to get the Soul Stone. File:I_am_Iron_Man.png|Iron Man sacrificing his own life to kill Thanos and his evil army by fingersnapping with the Nano Gauntlet. Bunny Death.png|Bunny sacrifices herself and blows up because she was unstable. bandicam 2019-07-24 10-44-01-665.jpg|Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli give all of his Hamon and inheret to Joseph Joestar,creating a blood bubble with his bandana and Wamuu's ring to defeat Wamuu and Kars. May Day's sacrifice.jpg|May Day sacrificing herself to get the detonator out of the mine. Videos Once Upon a Time' Second Star to the Right (The Darlings) part 6|When the Shadow arrives to take one of Wendy Darling's brothers to Neverland, Baelfire asks the shadow to take him instead, to save Wendy and her brothers. Superman's Death Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) Movie Clip|Superman sacrificing himself to kill Doomsday with Batman's Kryptonite spear. 5) Movie CLIP - Russell Becomes a Hero (1996) HD|Russell Casse sacrifices himself to destroy the alien's City Destroyer, by flying his plane into the Destroyer's weapon. Independence Day- Resurgence (HD, 2016). Thomas Whitmore|Thomas Whitmore sacrifices himself to kill the Harvester Queen, not just to save the planet but his daughter. Last Jedi - ONLY Lightspeed Scene (Holdo's Sacrifice)|Holdo's sacrifice as she jumps into hyperspace by slicing the Mega-Star destroyer, The Supremacy in half and destroying twenty star destroyers. A View to a Kill (8 10) Movie CLIP - May Day's Sacrifice (1985) HD|May Day sacrificing herself to get the detonator out of the mine. Tempest's Sacrifice Restoring Equestria My Little Pony The Movie Full HD|Tempest Shadow sacrifices herself to defeat the Storm King by blocking, petrifying and killing him. Vader Kills Palpatine 1080p|Anakin Skywalker sacrificing his life to save his son Luke from the vile Darth Sidious. The Black Cauldron - Gurgi's Sacrifice|Gurgi sacrificing himself to stop the Black Cauldron's power and buy Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur some time to escape the Horned King's castle safely. Dian Wei's Sacrifice (Chinese Dub)|Dian Wei sacrifice himself to protect his lord Cao Cao from Zhang Xiu's soldier. Spider-Man vs Dr Octopus Final Battle (Part 2) Spider-Man 2 (2004) Movie Clip|Doc Ock sacrificing himself. Category:Galleries